Exiles 2: Hope Amognst Despair
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Hordak returns to Earth after learning Adam and Adora's secret. He demands their surrender or he will unleash a plague upon the world. Adam decides to set alone, while Teela and Adora come up with their own plans to save the world and Adam. Almost ev
1. Chapter I: Comfort and Joy

**Exiles 2: Hope Amongst Despair  
By Jeff McKissock**

(Disclaimer: this is Fanfiction written for fun, I do not own any of the characters, He-Man Belongs to Mattel, Filmation, and MYP amd She-Ra belongs to Mattel and Filmation)

**Chapter I: Comfort and Joy**

Five years had passed since, Hordak, the Ruthless Leader of the Evil Horde, destroyed the planets Eternia and Etheria and forced Prince Adam, Teela, and Princess Adora to become Exiles and start a new life on Earth. Skeletor is floating somewhere in depths of outer space in suspended Animation and Hordak was last seen on board his dreaded flagship Horde Alpha, leaving Earth. Peace has come to Adam's family and friends, but an event is going to occur that will shatter everything they hold dear.

It was a usual day for Adam and Teela, the Holidays had finally come to end and they were busy taking down the decorations. While Adam was busy removing the ornaments from the tree he noticed his son, Duncan, writing something down on piece of appear. "Hey kiddo, what are writing down there?" Adam asked him "it's my Christmas list for next year, that way I'm sure to get everything I want" he said confidently. "May I see this list" Adam asked worriedly. His son handed him the list and as Adam bean to read it his face went pale as he thought of how much this would all cost. "By the Elders, there's not enough money in the universe to pay for all this." He said as he rolled his eyes back. Teela walked into roomed and saw her husband sitting on the couch with his eyes rolled back "What's a matter Panthor got you tongue?" she asked him. "Worse than that, Duncan is already thinking about next Christmas" he said as he handed Teela the list "that's quite list" she said with a slight giggle and handed it back to Adam. "Well, I have something that will make you feel better, I bought two tickets to see the nonstop _Lord of the Rings_ movie marathon, just the two of us" she said as she showed Adam the tickets "What about Duncan?" Adam asked as he handed back the tickets to Teela "Don't worry, Adora said she'd take care of him so we can enjoy the night" She said with a grin on her face "Well, as long as she doesn't mind, then ok" he said "Good, it starts at seven" she said as they kissed and left the room.


	2. Chapter II: Ultimatum

Chapter II: Ultimatum  
  
Miles away, in the dead of space, a small cylindrical pod was darting through the Cosmos, it was the Cryopod that carried Skeletor's sleeping body through space, it was being chased by a huge starship, Hordak's Horde Alpha. Hordak had just learned that Skeletor was waking up early and Hordak was determined to see to it that the Overlord of Evil does not wake up. "You thought, you could escape me Keldor well you were wrong" Hordak gloated. While the Dark Warlord was busy observing Skeletor, Mantenna, Hordak's spy with the pop out eyes burst into the room. "Hordak, Hordak, Hordak" he yelled with a mixture of fear and excitement. Hordak widened eyes and without a single movement blasted Mantenna across the room. "What is it Mantenna" Hordak said sarcastically, Mantenna composed himself, and said "He-Man and She-Ra live, I have the proof," he said waiting for the next blast of energy coming from his masters anger. Hordak smiled and said "Well done Mantenna, where are they?' The bizarre looking Mantenna gulped and said "Earth, O Great Hordak" The Ruthless Leader smiled and said, "Mantenna, order Grizzlor to seta course for Earth, we have better prey than Bone-Headed has been Sorcerers to deal with, we finally have the champions of good, right where we want them" he gloated as he went back to throne to meditate on this new discovery.  
  
Back on Earth, Adam and Teela had dropped Duncan off at Adora apartment and Left to enjoy the Evening. "Well, want to you want to do tonight" she asked the toddler. Duncan thought for a moment and replied "Tell me the story of how you defeated ten legions of Horde Troopers that one time, please Aunt Adora" She smiled and acquiesced and went to get the Sword of Protection from its place in her bedroom. She removed the sword from the plaque she had bought to display above her bedroom mirror and looked through the mirror to put on a tiara that Teela had given her for her birthday to look more like She-Ra when, she saw the hideous visage of what appeared to be Hordak scowling at her. "Greetings Adora, or should I say SHE-RA, Hordak said mockingly. Adora screamed at the image and finally summoned the courage to say said "what do you want" Hordak grinned maniacally and said "only this, that you and He-Man surrender to me" Adora tried her best to look brave and replied "Never, I'll never surrender" she was waiting for Hordak to blast her and send troopers to take her away when Hordak replied "You'll change your when you see what I'll do to this planet, if you don't" "I won't let you destroy this world like you did to Eternia and Etheria" Hordak grinned and said "Don't worry, I'm not going to do that to this world." Adora gulped, as she said "No?" Hordak shook his head "no, of course not, I have something far worse in store." Adora shouted "NO?" Hordak showed his vampiric teeth and replied, "Yes, I will wipe them out with plague that has no cure and those that do survive will become my prisoners" "How long to I have to reply?" she asked "3 hours, you have for you and He-Man to surrender or suffer the consequences" he said. Adora fainted and with that Hordak's image faded away and his words echoed "three hours.three hours.three hours" A few minutes later Duncan come in to see what was taking his Aunt so long to get the sword. He walked in the room to find Adora lying unconscious on the floor. "Don't worry aunt Adora, I'll get you some water" he said went to get some water to revive her, he splashed it on her and she awoke disoriented and mumbling "Hordak.plague.She-Ra.NO!" and with that she remembered what happened. " Duncan, get your coat on, we have to find you parents" she said as she went to put her coat on and get the keys to her car. "Why do we have to go get them?" he asked "I can't explain now, all I can say is that it's urgent," she said as she and her nephew went to the car and left for the theater.  
  
Miles away in Earth Orbit, Hordak was busy gloating. "At last.at last.at last, I have He-Man and She-Ra, they are mine, victory is at last MINE!" he shouted joyfully, just then Leech came in he was puzzled and asked why Hordak was celebrating when He-Man and She-Ra had NOT responded with a reply yet, Hordak blasted him across the room and walked over to the Master of Power Suction and said "Yes, Leech, I know that they haven't surrender yet, but those good doers won't let innocent people suffer needlessly, so the only option they have is surrender, understand" Leech nodded and crawled out of Hordak's chamber. 


	3. Chapter III: It is better for one man to

Chapter III: "It is better for one man to die for the people"  
  
Back on Earth, Adora and Duncan had reached the theater and started to look for Adam and Teela. They found them in room one watching The Fellowship of the Ring, when Adora Whispered "Adam, Teela, I need to speak with you now it's urgent" the two left there seats went to Adora and walked out into the lobby "What's wrong?" they asked seeing that Adora was quite shaken up. "Adam, Teela, I saw Hor.Hor.Hor" "Who did you see?" Teela asked Adora finally got up the courage to speak "I saw Hordak, he's returned. He wants me and Adam to Surrender to him or else he send a plague to kill most of the people on the planet" she said as she began to cry. "What did you tell him?" Adam demanded to know "nothing" she said, "You not actually thinking of surrendering, are you Adam" Teela asked worryingly at her husband. He stood still for a moment and said, "I don't know Teela, what choice do we have?" Teela thought for a moment and said "We could leve this planet, Hordak will never know that we left and everything will work out" Adam turned around and said "Then what, Hordak in anger will kill or even worse imprison anyone until he finds out what he needs, then follow us and does the same the thing to another planet" Teela shook her head and said "But Hordak will never know, it took him five years to find out that you were He- Man, if we go to another galaxy, it probably take him at least ten years to catch up" Adam gnashed his teeth and said "Then What, we keep running from him, he'll destroy every single life form that crosses his path until he find us and then what he imprisons or kills us, what good would that do us Teela" he said angrily. Teela looked at her husband lovingly and said "No, Hordak will give up, after five years, he'll come to the conclusion that we're dead and go home" Adam tried to cool himself off and said "You just don't understand Teela, Hordak is a monster, even Skeletor fears him, he won't stop hunting us until we are just memories, and even then he will wipe us out from all history" and with that prince Adam began to walk away "Adam!" Teela cried as she tried to stop him, but Adora put her hand Teela's shoulder and said, "No Teela, he needs some time to figure thing out on his own."  
  
Meanwhile on Horde Alpha, one of Hordak's Shadow Weavers, mysterious sorcerers and sorceresses who aid the Ruthless Leader in casting spells came in to his throne room. "Lord Hordak." The sinister spell caster hissed, "What is it?" Hordak snapped back, "The plague is ready, it will kill almost everyone on Earth and those that do survive will have the unfortunate pleasure of becoming our prisoners" the almost ethereal being replied. Hordak smiled and said, "Well done, all we need is for He-Man and She-Ra to surrender and I will finally control the universe." The mysterious Shadow Weaver bowed its head and floated out to make the final preparations 


	4. Chapter IV: Ora Pro Nobis

Chapter IV: Ora pro nobis  
  
While Hordak was busy finalizing his plans, Prince Adam was busy walking through the streets, when came upon a beautiful stone building. He stared at it and noticed that there was a sign on it:  
  
Saint Jude's Roman Catholic Church  
No problem is too great for God  
  
"Wow, whoever this God is, he must be some sort of wonderworker" he though as ran up to enter the building. Inside hw found to be as magnificent as anything he's seen Eternia, it was decorating with beautiful color windows depicting different events some looked almost out of this world like the one entitled The Assumption of Our Lady and others looked sad and even gruesome like The Crucifixion of our Lord Jesus. At the Center was an altar and behind it was a statue of this Jesus person on the Cross, just like on the windows. He took seat in the back and knelt down to pray. The prayer was an ancient Eternian rhyme:  
  
Elders of Eternia old, come and guide us home  
  
Ye who from Grayskull's might did assume  
power after the fight. Now in time of Dark Despair  
Bring us wisdom uncompared  
  
Adam looked up at the massive Crucifix and thought, "what to do? if I surrender, countless lives will be spared, but who will take care of Teela, Duncan and Adora, I could let Man-At-arms take care of them, but he always so busy with his inventions but if something would happen to him, then who would take car of them. Then if I don't surrender to Hordak and leave Earth, he would kill everyone on this planet and then everyone in the Universe until he would find me. What to do, what to do" he looked up and began to cry thinking about how either way he would not win. While Adam was crying, the pastor of the Church, Father O'Reilly, came into sanctuary and saw Adam sitting in the back. "How may I help my friend?" the kindly priest asked Adam looked up wiped his eyes and said, "I don't think you would be able to help me" Fr. O'Reilly smiled and said, "why don't we give it a shot?" Adam smiled and chuckled and begin to tell the tale of how Eternia and Etheria were destroyed by the evil Hordak and how he returned now demanding that he and his sister surrender and his worry over his family and how Hordak will destroy Earth and possibly the universe in trying find him. "I see" the pastor said as he offered Adam a handkerchief "How about you negotiate with Hordak maybe he'll accept only you and allow your sister to take car of your family" he suggested. "do you think it will work" Adam asked "you will never know until you try it" O'Reilly answered.  
  
Meanwhile Adora and Teela were busy coming up with their own plan. "What about this Teela: Me and Adam surrender to Hordak you sneak up and free us and then we take on Hordak?" Adora asked. "No, he'll suspect something" she said "Well, can't let Adam who has done nothing but good be handed over to Hordak, We can't just give up on him, can we?" Adora asked as she tried to think of way to pull this off. Teela had just about enough of this she got out the snake staff and said "Does this look like I'm giving up, Adora, or maybe you'd just like to do this on your own Princess of Power" Adora likewise got out her sword and said "I am NOT giving up on Adam, and for your information, Captain the name's She-Ra". They were just about to fight when they saw Duncan watching TV in the living room "we shouldn't fight like this, Teela" Adora said "you're right, what we do need is to think of a way that we can pull off our little plan without Hordak knowing about" Teela replied and the two began to think of a plan. 


	5. Chapter V: Where's there's despair in li

Chapter V: "Where there's despair in life, let me bring your hope"  
  
Miles away aboard the Horde Alpha, Hordak was in his chamber when one of his Horde Troopers came in with some news. "What is it" The Dark Warlord asked the Trooper Replied "We have captured Prince Adam but there is another being with, he's not associated with either the Horde or the Masters" Hordak thought and said "let Adam in, the stranger has to wait outside" The trooper bowed and went to carry out Hordak's orders. Moments later, Prince Adam came in with hand ankle cuffs on, he bowed before Hordak and said "Great Hordak, I come to plead for your mercy" Adam said as he waited for Hordak's response and said "Speak young one" "Hordak, if it will please you take me only, leave Adora alone, she still has a life ahead of her and Teela would need someone to take care of her, so please Hordak let me go in my sister's place." Hordak thought and said "very well Prince Adam, you have your wish, I assume your consoler will be staying with you" Adam nodded and with that Hordak summoned his guards to escort them to a cell.  
  
The two were taken to a cell in the cargo hold of Horde Alpha to await the trial. "Just what type of justice will Hordak dispense" the young man of the cloth asked Adam sighed and said "well, usually for 'criminals' like me execution, but I think my little scene just might have bought me a slight reprieve instead death I get a thousand years of suspended animation" Father O'Rielly looked grimly at Adam and said "oh" Adam did the best to smile and said "If I don't make out of here, promise me you'll Teela and everyone how much they meant to me?" Adam said realizing that his chances of survival are slim. "Adam, I think that I might be able to make sure that you'll make it back, and I'll ask Hordak for a prayer service." Adam smiled and thanked the priest for his kindly gesture and went to bed.  
  
Meanwhile on Earth, Teela and Adora were busy devising their own plan to defeat Hordak. "So how about this Teela, Me and Adam go to Hordak and while he's distracted you go into the control room, free any other prisoners and then take control of the ship?" Adora asked waiting for Teela's response, "that won't work Adora, even if there were a thousand prisoners on that ship we would still be outnumbered by those Horde Troopers and Hordak can probably see everything that's going on in his ship" Teela said and getting quite exasperated. "This was so much easier when we had Stratos, Roboto, Sy- Klone, Ram-Man, and the others here, if he had them we could just blast our way into Horde Alpha and force him to leave Earth forever'" Adora said as she looked up remembering those individuals and sighed. Teela gave Adora a stern look and said "Well, we don't those people here but who do have is you, me, Adam and as Sy-Klone once said 'sometimes the best army is a small one'" Adora smiled at hearing the words that the former protector of the Legacy Stones had spoken "but..." she said "how an army's no good without a plan and with out a plan it's hopeless, let's face Teela, Hordak has finally won." "enough of this of this negative talk Adora, sometimes, I wonder how you survived the Great Rebellion? Did you cry out 'it's hopeless' every time you didn't win a battle or knocked out a Hordesman?" Teela said sternly, Adora thought for awhile and said "No, but I was able to become She-Ra then, and besides even then the people of Etheria knew me, no one knows me here, well, not as a great champion, just simple old Adora." Teela was now getting annoyed at Adora's negativity, Adora sensing Teela's anger and exhaustion walked came up and said "I'm Sorry, Teela, it's just that I love Adam and to see anything happen to him makes me upset, and we're both tired why don't we get some rest" she suggested with that they went into living room to get some rest. 


	6. Chapter VI: Of Faustian Deals and Dreams

Chapter VI: Of Faustian Deals and Dreams  
  
Back on Earth, Teela and Adora had dozed out on the couch, exhausted from the events that have transpired during the day. Neither of them slept soundly, Adora was having nightmares, she was dreaming that she was witnessing Adam's execution, she could see all the details as if it had actually happened. The horror on little Duncans face at seeing his father killed before his eyes; the look of anger, snadness, despair, and extreme hatred for Hordak as she saw Adam's lifeless body drop to the ground. The look of cruel inhuman glee on Hordak's demonic face at seeing one of his enemie parish. She could here Teela cry out in wild lamentation "NO, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU VILE MONSTER"; Duncan crying at the fact of not being able to see his father anymore; and worst all she could hear Hordak's demonic laughter as he said words that sounded chillingly like the words he said all those years ago when he took Adora from Eternia "You may have stopped me in the past from carrying out my dreams, but you will never see Adam again." She saw the troopers come in and drag Adam's body carelessly way to be 'disposed of '; she could see Adam's blood trail from his severed neck; then she turned around to Man-At-Arms who was sitting beside her, she went to go say to him 'what will happen now' but then she noticed his head was drooped down she lifted his head up only to find that he was dead, he had died from the shock of seeing his student and friend be killed unmercifully at the hands of Hordak. A few moments later two other troopers came in approached her and said "Princess Adora your next" she tried to scream but couldn't, ot was at the moment she awoke and screamed "NO!!!" Her scream woke up Teela who asked her with concern "Adora, are you ok" Adora looked at Teela and replied in a firhtend voice "yes, I just had a nightmare" "About what?" Teela asked "Adam" she saiad "You too, but remember it's only a dream. Just then, they heard a knock on the door, Teela got up to answer it and to her shock it was a Horde Trooper. She got out her Snake Staff prepared to fight the soilder, but the soilder just stood there and said "Is this residence of Princess Adora" Teela replied "Yes, what is it to you" "She has been invited to attend a prayer service at The Chruch of St. John the Divine for Prince Adam" he replied. Teela looked at Adora and said, "You feel like going to a prayer service, it's for prince Adam" Adora Nodded. The trooper asked, "Are you Teela, the Prince's wife?" "Yes" she said "You, your son, and your father are also invited to attend" he said while a printout was being spewed out a opening on the troopers torso, "here are the directions" he said pull the printout from the printer and handing it to Teela and with that the trooper left and Teela closed the door.  
  
Back on Horde Alpha, Father O'Reilly returned to Adam's cell. "Wake up Prince Adam" he said as tried get the prince to wake up. "What's going on" Adam asked as finally awoke by his new friends voice. "I have good news" the preacher reoplied "what Horadk's decided let me go?" Adam asked as he sat up, "No, but, I have managed to commute your sentence dopen to 500 years and Hordak has allowed you to have prayer service so you can see your family." Adam smiled and said "Thank you" the priest smiled,a nd with that prince Adam went back to sleep. Like Adora, he too was having nightmares. He dreamt that he and Teela were back on Eternia. It was like everything was back to normal, his father , mother and sister; Man-At-arms and the other masters; and the sorceress were all there celebrating the birth of Duncan with a party, when all of a sudden, Skeletor burst in. He was wounded, his body was riddled with daggers and was bleeding profusely; his skull was cracked and his jaw was split in two. "Randor" the Overlord of Evil said as he tried to keep his jaw in one piece and used his Havok Staff as a cruch. "You're all in danger.Hordak.he's going to destroy Eternia, my warriors tried to stop him but we were outnumbered.I am the only surviving member of my party" he said, the pain he's enduring more than obvious. "Keldor, we have to get you to a medic" Randor said as looked down at his brother, "No time.you have to leave.I have a AHHHH" he said as words cut off by a laser blast. Moments later, Hordak himself came into the room, he stepped on Skeletor's lifeless body and kicked his Skull causing it land right in front of Adam's feet. "What a charming scene" he said in a mockingly tone of voice. He walked up in front of Teela and snatched the baby from her "He will make a fine force captain" He said looking at the baby. "You won't get that chance Adam said as he drew forth his sword of power, "By the Power of Grayskull!" Adam said as he raised his sword up in order to become he man, but as soon as he said those words the Sword of Power disintegrated, "Some father you are" Hordak said laughing at the prince. Adora then walked up to Hordak and said "you won't do him what you did to me" she drew out the Sword of Protection and said "For the Honor of Grayskull" in order to become She-Ra, but the same thing happened to her that happened to Adam, her sword disintegrated "What a pathetic aunt, you can't even save your nephew form the fate you were condemned to, Force Captain Adora" Hordak gloated and walked away from her. "Father, stop them" Adora and Adam implored Randor, but he did not answer "father.." Adora asked as she went up in front of him, she found out why Randor had not answered. He was dead; somehow Hordak must have used some magic to turn all of the masters into skeletons. Adora cried as she gazed on the bones of her father. While Adam and Adora were mourning the loss their father Hordak had opened a portal to his ship and said "farewell, oh and my Horde troopers will be coming to retrieve you, you'll enjoy you new life as members of the Horde" he said as walked through the portal. While they were not sure they thought heard the baby said "why couldn't you save me?" Adam went to go console Adora when he looked at his hand, the skin was coming off he was becoming a skeleton, he then heard Adora scream he went to her to find out the same thing, she too was turning into a skeleton. Their muscles were no so weak that they could stand. Adam went over to Adora when he the Horde Troopers come in, they were taking the corpse to be burned. He took Adora and put her on the couch so she could rest. Then he went over to his wife's corpse but then the Troopers came to take her away, as the carrying the body of Teela out of the room he noticed the she wasn't a skeleton, but she was dying, as the trooper walked out her eyes opened said very weakly "Adam, Why won't you save me" he tried to walk over to the trooper but he collapsed on the floor, he was dying. He tried to pick himself up but couldn't then he saw laying on the floor, the skull of Skeletor, but it wasn't a skull it was a normal head, save the blue skin, the eyes opened and then it spoke I told you so, I told you to leave, but you didn't, now your son will fill the vacancy your sister created when she became good. Adam tried say something but couldn't, he was too weak. Soon the troopers came to Adam, they looked at him and said "this one is still alive" The second one said "Let him rot here, the Snakemen will take care of him" with That they left the room carrying the last of the bodies, Adora's, it was at that moment when he woke up. 


	7. Chapter VII: Fears of the end

Chapter VII: Fears of the End  
  
Back on Earth, Teela, Adora, and Duncan were getting ready for the prayer service. Teela was dressed up in her wedding outfit, a beautiful flowing dress with a lace cape; it was secured around her neck with snake medallion, one that resembled her staff. Adora wore a beautiful red and white dress, it resembled the outfit she normally wears but it was far more elegant. Teela had Dressed Duncan up in a dress suit he got for his birthday, it was a handsome navy blue with a white shirt and blue tie, and he also wore a tie tack resembling the symbol of King Grayskull. "Aww, why do I have to wear this outfit mom?" he complained, Teela looked at him kissed him and said "Don't you want your father to see how handsome you look" Duncan wanted to say 'no' but decided it was best not anger his mom. "When's Grandpa coming over" he then asked his mother. No sooner than he said that than there was a knock on the door. Teela went to answer it, it was Man-At arms, the venerable warrior smiled and said "Hello, my daughter" The two embraced one another and she said "come in, father" and she sowed him in. He was dressed in his armor, but it was far more ornate, it was a shiny gold color, underneath he wore a shiny suit of green under armor with a silver bow tie and his helmet was also silver. "Grandpa, Grandpa" Duncan shouted as he ran over to greet his grand father "Well, don't you look spiffy?" Man-At-Arms said smiling at his grandson. "Why do you look so glum" Man-At-Arms, said seeing the frown on Duncan's face "Mom says I have to wear this stupid suit" he said peeved at the idea of wearing it. Man-At- Arms smiled and whispered in Duncan's ear "I'll make you a deal I'll give you fifty dollars if you wear the suit and not complain about, and if you leave it on until you come home I'll make a hundred dollars" Duncan's eyes flashed at the idea of Having a hundred dollars ran out happy to think about how he would spend it. "You weren't spoiling are you father?" Teela asked Man-at-Arms seeming to know what her son was so happy about. "I just told if he leaves that suit on until we get back I'd give him a hundred dollars" he said Teela looked at the old man disapproving "Father, you know you shouldn't spoil him like that" Duncan frowned "you right, I should have given him five Hundred dollars" Teela rolled back her eyes and left the room. Soon Adora came into the room went over and gave Man-At-Arms a kiss and said "How are you, father" Man-At-Arms smiled and said "I'm managing, are you ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah, we're just waiting for Teela" she replied Soon a voice was heard in another room it was Teela, she was ready to leave. They turned off everything in the house and left for the Church.  
  
Back on Horde Alpha, Prince Adam and Father O'Reilly were getting ready for the prayer service. The Priest went up to the door of the cell and signaled a nearby trooper. "What do you want" the trooper barked "if it's not too much to ask I'd to talk to Hordak if he's not busy" The trooper got out a Comlink in his utility belt adjusted the frequency to Hordak's chambers and said "Here you go." The pastor thanked the soldier and spoke into the device "Lord Hordak?" A few seconds passed an reply "yes" "This Father O'Reilly I have two more requests, I'm sorry but I just thought about this, but I was wondering if I could my congregation to the prayer service, it's customary that the entire congregation comes to pray with that person and it's also customary for brief dinner afterwards so the people can help one another out" the priest asked. Hordak thought for a moment and said "very well, but I will have to send more troopers down too and I want don't want a dinner you can have them meet with him for awhile but once they've met with him and talked a little bit I want to bring you two ASAP " "That's fine with me Hordak, but they will have to leave there weapons outside too and one other thing may the family attend the procedure" the pastor replied "very well" Hordak said the priest thanked Hordak for cooperation and signed off. He handed the device back to guard and with that went to continue getting ready.  
  
Back on Earth, Teela, Duncan, Adora, and Man-At-Arms arrived they were surprised to see the large number of people at the church. Man-at-Arms removed his helmet showing his long hair, he looked around and saw a pew in the front with no one it. "Look there's a seat up there," He said as the four of them walked up the aisle. Soon they saw Horde Troopers marching in, they were all unarmed, then two troopers came in and in the middle was prince Adam, and finally at the end Father O'Reilly came in, dressed in his green vestments he was wearing when he went up into Horde Alpha with prince Adam. The troopers took their respected positions to guard the building, and the pastor went up to pulpit and began the service:  
  
My friends, today we are gathered to pray for Prince Adam of Eternia and his family. You may not know him, but I think when you meet with him you will know what a good person he is. We are all familiar with stories of the  
Martyrs old, how they were willing to risk death because they knew what  
they did was right. We take it for granted now, but Adam and his family have risked Death many times to save theory planet. It was even destroyed along with the planet that his sister lived on, because they stood for what is good. Today while your sitting there I want you to think what that would  
be like for you if you went through that...  
  
After that, he read from the Bible and said some prayers and then before he closed the service he said, "Would the prince and his family come before the Altar, for the blessing" with that Adam, Teela, Adora, Man-At-Arms, and Duncan stood up, the priest raised his hands and said:  
  
O Lord of All creation, we know that you created the Universe and all it's inhabitants, please look kindly upon Prince Adam of Eternia and his family, help them and console them in their hour of need and watch over them during  
this most trying of times. Amen.  
  
Teela and Adam kissed and embrace one another lovingly, with that the priest said, "This service has ended, my the grace and Peace of God be with you always. Amen. You all invited to come to the meeting hall now to meet with the Prince and his family."  
  
They all went into the meeting hall and met with the Prince of Eternia and his family and wished them well. After about twenty minutes a Horse Trooper came up and said, "It is time." He opened a portal and Adam, Teela, Man-At- Arms, Adora, and Duncan, and Father O'Reilly entered and vanished. 


	8. Chapter VIII: Behold the Man

Chapter VIII: "Behold the Man"  
  
Moments later, they were all in the Horde Alpha and in some mysterious room. Suddenly from the shadows cam the voice of Hordak saying, "Welcome". They turned around to the Ruthless Leader sitting on throne surrounded by his Shadow Weavers. "I originally set out to get Both twins but as was case long ago, I ended up with only one , not because any of you stopped me, but because the princes pleaded before that I should spare Adora's life" he said as he made a scroll materialized before him. "Prince Adam of Etrnia you are charged with questioning the authority to the Horde, causing the defection of a member of the Horde, and allying yourself with the enemies of the Horde. What have you to say for yourself boy?" Hordak said as he waited for the Prince to answer. No answer came "Since you have failed to defend your self I declare you guilty, by order of the mighty Horde Prime god of the Evil Horde you should be executed for crimes, but at behest of consoler I have decided to give five hundred of suspended animation. Shadow Weavers, prepared the Prince by performing the memory wipe." Adora was getting weak at the knees and almost keeled over had not Man-At Arms caught her. As soon as she composed herself she cried out "NO, PLEASE ALMIGHTY HORDAK, DON'T EEASE HIS MEMORY" her cries were too late the Shadow Weaver had teleported the prince to a chair and were chanting spells at him, soon his eyes grew wide and the Weavers stooped their chanting. "Who are you?" Hordak demanded to know Adam merely stared at him and said "who are YOU, sir" Hordak smiled with inhumane glee and said "Good, prepare the Cryopod" he ordered. Soon enough a huge cylinder shaped chamber was brought in, The guards hooked Adam up to a IV and injected a coolant into his body, as this was going on Father O'Reilly read the 23rd Psalm:  
  
The Lord is My Shepherd I lack nothing  
In grassy meadows he lets me lie  
By tranquil streams he leads me to restore my spirit  
He guides me in path of saving justice as befits my name  
Even were I to walk in a ravine as dark as death  
I should fear no danger, for you are at my side.  
Your staff and your crook are there to soothe me.  
You prepare a table for me under the eyes of enemies;  
You anoint my head with oil; my cup brims over.  
Kindness and faithful love pursue me every day of my life.  
I make my home the house of the Lord from all time to come.  
  
Teela, Man-At-Arms, Adora, Duncan, and Fr. O'Reilly all bowed there heads and said "Amen." They watch as the coolants began taking the awful effect on him, his face began to turn pale and he was soon comatose. "Put him in the Cryopod" Hordak commander, the guards removed the IVs from his arms and carried the body to the Cryopod. They opened the chamber which gave out a hiss as the pressurized gas left the chamber; laid the body in the chamber and , "Wait" Teela cried as ran to the chamber the guards raised the it weapons at her, and just they about to order her to resume her former place Hordak called out "Stop, let her have her goodbye" with that the troopers backed off and Teela went to the pod. She looked at the body of her husband, her childhood friend, her soulmate she tenderly petted his hair and said "Oh, Adam, I love more than anything, if I could I would have taken your place, but you felt it better that only one should suffer, I want to you to know that I love you Adam, and I won't give up hope" with that she gave Adam a kiss lamented this event. Hordak began to grow impatient and irritated his raised his hand and ordered "No More" With that two guards and pulled the sobbing Teela from the Chamber. The troopers than sealed the chamber and attached ling hoses to it the adjusted some controls and within an instant a freezing agent filled the chamber and prevented anyone from seeing his body. Soon the cloud dispersed revealing Adam's cryogenically frozen body. His skin was turned ice blue, his eyes closed, and his blonde hair was now an pale white. "Guards, open the release bay and prepare to send the body into space" he commanded and with blind obedience the troopers obeyed Hordak's wishes. Teela and Adora both unwilling to just watch Adam be tossed out drew their weapons and headed straight for Hordak. They battled their through legions of Horde Troopers and finally reached Hordak's throne pointed their weapons at the Ruthless Leader and said "It's over, Hordak" Hordak raised his hand and soon there were surrounded by Shadow Weavers. Hordak rose from his throne and said, "drop your weapons, even if you were to kill me and open the Chamber, your Prince will die. His body temperature is at minus one fifty five centigrade, the spike in temperature would be enough to send him into shock causing him to die" 'I don't believe you vile excuse for sentient being" Adora said looking at Hordak with look of pure hatred for Hordak. The Ruthless Leader smiled at her with frightening inhuman smile and replied "you don't believe, guards open up the Cryopod" NO, I believe you, just don't hurt him" she said as she tried to fight back tears of anger and sadness. Hordak then raised his hand and ordered his guards to stop. Before Adora could say anything one of the Shadow Weavers fired a bolt of energy at her, the bolt hit her hand causing her to cry out in pain and drop her Sword of protection. The force of the fall was so great that it broke the jewel in the center and disintegrates. Both women looked out on in horror as the once beautiful weapon had been turned to dust. The scene reminded Teela of Adam's nightmare he had had, the one with the Swords of Power and Protection disintegrated. Adora suddenly felt powerless. Even though she could not became She-Ra because of Castle Grayskull's destruction, it did give her a sense of power, that even though she was only Adora the spirit of She-Ra was still inside her, but now that symbol power and hope and been crushed at the feet of her enemies. Hordak merely smiled as his face darted from Adora to the Shadow weaver who had done the deed, the only thought in his head was this, "even though I can't take her life with her 'power' gone I have achieved a symbolic victory." Adora wanted to go after Hordak with her all might she wanted him to suffer like she had, but Teela stopped her, and said "Adora, we won't Adam bring back by killing Hordak, we need to go home and think up a plan." Adora said nothing she just wanted to let all of her hatred and sadness out. Teela was felling the same thing, but she felt it better to keep a brave face on for Duncan's sake. Suddenly there was a commotion in the room; Hordak's men were taking the Cryopod to the release bay. Adora gasped as she saw the troopers callously threw the capsule containing the prince's body into space. She felt faint, the shock and horror of the day. Hordak smiled and said with child like glee, "I've done it, I've defeated He-man and She-Ra. I am the most powerful evil being in the universe, I've done what that fool of student, Keldor, could never do, Now who's an old bat. Praise Prime for this momentous day, I declare a celebration in honor of my victory. The Evil Horde is victorious" he danced around the room grinning at the misfortune and sadness of others. Hordak turned to the only beings in the room glowering and said, "You know, I was going to destroy this world anyway, but I'm in such a benevolent mood, that I'm going to spare the Earth. Guard open a portal and take our guests home" the troopers carried out their master's wishes and transported then back home. 


	9. Chapter IX: Rock Bottom

Chapter IX: Rock Bottom  
  
Back at Teela's house, they all had something to eat and drink, except Adora. The events took a heavy toll on her. The power of Grayskull that made them He-Man and She-Ra had strengthened their psychic bond they have as twins. Now with the loss of Adam, Adora felt like she hit rock bottom. "Oh Adam, Oh Adam" she cried as she laid in bed sobbing. Duncan looked up at her mommy and ask in as brave a voice as possible "Why is Aunt Adora so sad?" Teela sighed as she tried to figure out how to answer his question. She knelt down beside him and said in loving voice, "You see Duncan, your father and Aunt Adora are twins, and twins have special bond with one another, it's a feeling of complete of happiness." Duncan nodded at his mother Teela continued her explanation, "That bond they have was strengthened by the magic of Castle Grayskull, the same power that made them He-Man and She-Ra also made them inseparable. Now today when daddy was frozen and sent into space, that bond between them was broken, and just as the magic of Grayskull enhanced that bond, it also made it feel a hundred times worse when it was severed. Right now, your aunt feels like there's no one in the world who loves for her." Duncan looked puzzled and said, "Why aren't you sad mommy?" Teela looked into his eyes and said, "I am sad, but I felt it was best for you if you didn't see me cry. I may not look like it but deep down inside, I am crying." Duncan tried to smile and said with a cracking voice, "Is it all if I go to see Aunt Adora" Teela smiled and said "I think that's a wonderful Idea" Duncan then immediately went from the kitchen, but went the wrong way "Teela called for him "Duncan your aunts this way" she said, but Duncan did not here her. A few moments later Duncan come out of his room with a home made envelope and walked towards the door of the Room where Adora lay crying. "Aunt Adora, it's me, Duncan, can I come in" the young boy asked. Adora nodded and he went in putting on his bravest face and said "how are felling aunt Adora?" She stopped crying the best she could and said "not so well I'm afraid," she signaled for the boy to sit on a chair next to her Duncan smiled at her and handed her his envelope "why thank you," she said as she opened it. Inside was a card with a picture of the two of them on the outside and a beautiful note on the inside:  
  
I know that you feel that no one cares for you, so I made this card to show  
you that I do.  
I wish you lots of joy and happiness.  
  
Love,  
Duncan The note warmed her heart, she sat up in bed went over to the chair and gave Duncan a kiss and hug. A look of total disgust came over his face, the sight of which made Adora laugh. Teela walked into the room and said, "is everything all right?" Adora laughed again and "everything's fine Teela, Duncan cheered me up" She said as she walked out to greet Teela. "Where's Father O'Reilly?" Adora asked "he went back to his church he has services there the next morning" she said. She ran up Adora and hugged her and asked "how are you feeling?" still a little shaken but nothing too worse for ware" she replied "That's good, but how about instead of going back to your apartment how about you stay here with us, it'll make you feel better" Teela said Adora smiled and said "Thank you, I'd like to very much, but I don't have anything to wear?" she said "That's okay, you can use some of my clothes." Adora smiled and thanked Teela and went to sit down Teela looked up at the clock and said "I didn't realize how late it was we better be getting all to bed" and she scooted Adora and Duncan upstairs to bed with her following behind them. 


	10. Chapter X: A Glimmer of Hope

Chapter X: A "Glimmer" of Hope  
  
The next morning, a strange spacecraft landed on the lawn of Teela's house out came two figures one male and the other female. They stopped at the door; gently laid down a package they were carrying and rang the doorbell. Duncan rushed to the door and asked politely "who is it?" "Friends" the male voice replied "just a minute" Duncan said as ran to get Teela and Adora. "Mommy, Aunt Adora, there are these two people out there and they say they're friends but you told me not answer the door to strangers" he said as calm as possible. "We'll take care of this" Teela said as she and Adora made their way to the door. "Who is it?" Adora asked, "we're friends Honest" the female answered. Adora, after hearing the sweetness of the woman's voice said figured out it couldn't one of Hordak or Skeletor's dirty tricks, opened the door slowly, when she saw who it was she couldn't help but laugh and giggle and shut the door abruptly. Teela opened the door, trying to figure out what made Adora laugh like that. What she saw amazed her, there stood a beautiful young woman dressed light violet with pink hair and handsome young man with blonde hair and a goatee and followed by strange half teddy bear half owl creature, Teela blushed a little at the sight of seeing old friends and finally said "Glimmer.Bow, what are you two doing here" "Oh we were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd give you a visit" Bow said jokingly. Teela looked amazed at seeing two of their friends alive, "how did you escape the Destruction of Etheria?" Teela asked "well, it's a long story but to make things short just before Hordak destroyed Etheria me and Glimmer hopped into a spaceship and opened a portal and away we went." Teel then recognized that she had forgotten to invite them in "would you like to come in" she asked her two guests. "is this how you welcome friend on Earth?" bow asked sarcastically, Teela blushed at the remark and said "no, I'm sorry I was just so excited to see you two" Bow and Glimmer smiled at each other with kind of "yeah right" look on their face. Teela showed her guests the to living room, "would you like something to drink" I'll have some water" Glimmer said "nothing for me thanks" Bow answered. Teela looked at Bow's friend Kowl and said "how about you Kowl would you like something to drink?" "Who me?'" Kowl answered, "why no thank you" "okay I'll back with your water, Glimmer. Teela said as she went out into the kitchen. While Teela was in the Kitchen Duncan came into living room to play, he startled by the two people sitting in the living room. Bow approached him and said "why hello there, my name is bow and these are my friends Glimmer and Kowl, what's your name" he asked with Glimmer and Kowl waving at him. Little Duncan didn't know them so he ran into kitchen in search of his mommy. A few moments later Teela entered the living room again, this balancing a glass of water, steadying Adora and helping her into the room and trying to assure Duncan that the man and woman sitting in the room ARE actually friends. "Here, let me help you" Glimmer said as she got up to help Teela by bringing Adora the rest of the way in the room. " "thank you" Teela said now handling the rest of task with ease. She sat down and introduced her two friends to her son, Duncan was still scared "Duncan, it's all right, Bow and Glimmer are old friends of your aunt Adora." The sound of his aunt's name soothed any fears away, he walked over and said in a very polite and Formal tone" it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bow and Ms. Glimmer" "You can just call us Bow and Glimmer" Glimmer said to the young kid who a little bit bashful. Teela laughed as she watched him blush, "So what happened after you escaped Etheria?" Teela asked. Bow looked up at the ceiling and said "Well, after we escaped Etheria, we went wandered across the stars. We stopped in beautiful Galaxy, there we learned that was a war going on there, a group of Rebels had taken control of that Galaxy from a wicked Emperor, but hat kind of power, we kind of got left doing the paperwork, so we high tailed it. Pretty soon as we approaching Eternian space we saw Hordak's so we followed it here and tights when he homed in on a portal and found you guys living here" When Bow and finished his story Kowl tugged on his cape and Said "Pardon master Bow, but shouldn't you give them their housewarming gift?" Bow's eyes widened, he got up went over to Glimmer and said "Glimmer, would you help with a chore I have to do outside" he elbowed Glimmer who then got the point two, get up and walked outside. Duncan ran to the door to see the gift. "We're really in no mood for gifts, our place is exactly warm after what happened." When Bow and Glimmer returned they carried in a large cylindrical device "Well if you place isn't your put a an extra log on the fire, because this kid is really going to need it" he said as removed the cloth that was covering the device, everyone in the room gasped in awe and wonder, everyone except Bow and Glimmer, who already knew what the it was. Adora, who was been all this time, either laughing or crying finally calmed down; she looked in awe at the sight before her. "I can't believe.is it.could it be?" Bow laughed, he was glad Adora was feeling better and said, "Yes, Adora, it really and truly is Prince Adam." "How on Eternia did you find it?" Teela asked him shock. "Well you know the old saying one man's trash is another's treasure, me and Glimmer had just came to this part of space when we saw this cylinder float into space. We managed to bring it into our ship. We determined it to be a Horde Cryopod, one and figured Hordak must be cleaning his ranks. We looked at and to our surprise it was Prince Adam. We though as long as we were in town we prick up your wayward prince." "What about his memory, Hordak erased it before he was frozen?" Teela asked. Bow and Glimmer looked at Adora and said "That's we're you come in Adora, your connection you have with him is a power that not even Hordak's Shadow Weavers can overcome." Adora went over to look at her brother when she saw his eyes open, "Is it safe to open the pod?" she asked. "Yes he is, me and Glimmer have been injecting a heating fluid into him so that he would wake up and to reduce the risk of shock." Bow answered. Adora went over to the Cryopod and opened the latch, "Adam.Adam, Can you hear me its Adora your sister" she called to him. The prince sat up the best he could, looked around and said, "Where am I?" "You're in your house, I am your sister Adora, and you're with your wife, your son, and your friends Bow and Glimmer. "Adora?.yes, I remember, Oh Adora, I am so happy to see you" he said as he finally remembered who he was. "ADAM!" Teela yelled as she went to embrace her husband. "OH TEELA! YOU DON"T KNOW HOW HAPPY IAM TO SEE YOU!" Adam said as the kissed each other. Everyone present shed a tear at the sight of the happy reunion. As everyone was enjoying the moment, there was a knock, "who is it?" Teela answered, "It's us, Man-At-Arms, and Father O'Reilly, may we come in?" a voice answered, "just a minute" Teela said as she went to open the open the door. "Welcome Father, Father O'Reilly" Teela said as she showed the two Gentlemen to the living room. "Father O'Reilly and like you to meet Bow and Glimmer, they're old friends, Bow, Glimmer, this Father O'Reilly" she said as she introduced the priest to the two rebels. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, Father Heinrich O'Reilly at your service" He said as shook Bow's hand and bowed before Glimmer. The man of the cloth looked at Prince Adam, who was now sitting on the couch and wrapped up in blanket and asked "How are you doing, Adam" "A little chilly but I guess that's expected." He joked. Teela got up and said "How about a toast?" "That's a splendid idea" Bow replied and soon the two of them went to fetch the wine. Moments later they came back, they handed out the glasses of wine, father O'Reilly stood up and said, "Before we toast, I propose a blessing" everyone agreed and Father O'Reilly began:  
  
O Lord of all creation, you have given good moments and bad moments. You show us that in the blackest of nights, you send your stars to light  
our way back home. May your blessing always preserve us and guide us in  
your goodness. May, you always bless Prince Adam and his family and  
friends. Amen  
  
Everyone replied "Amen" in return. "What shall we toast to?" Adam said as looked around at all his family and friends. Adora stood up and said "How about this, "to friends both new and old; to happiness and health; and last but not least, Hordak." "HORDAK!" everyone said surprised "Why not, if it wasn't for him Bow and Glimmer wouldn't have come here and be with us today to share this happy moment." She said. They all agreed and toasted and enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the day.  
  
Miles away in Space, Another Cryopod was traversing the cosmos, I t was the Cryopod containing Skeletor's body. He was just beginning to wake up, just how Bow and Glimmer used the heating fluids and the Power of Grayskull combined with Adora's love for her brother enabled prince Adam to recover and remember who he was, so Skeletor's evil magic and his hatred for He-Man, She-Ra, and Hordak enabled him to do the same. "Where in Eternia am I" The Lord of Destruction exclaimed. He looked out and saw the vastness of space "Now I remember, that old Bat, Hordak put me in suspended animation for a thousand years, but I showed him, no one can defeat me!" he exclaimed. "As soon as I find out where Horde Alpha is at and where HE-Man and She-Ra are hiding, I will exact my revenge on them all!" he vowed as his pod continued to float in the cosmos. From that day forward Skeletor would begin plotting his return.  
  
The End 


End file.
